Apologies & Forgiveness
by spoby equals awesomeness
Summary: What if Spencer visited Toby when he was sent away to reform school after "The Jenna Thing"? What would she say? More importantly, would he forgive her? An unlikely friendship might even take place,or maybe something more...
1. Chapter 1

Description: What if Spencer was the first to visit Toby when he was sent to reform school after "The Jenna Thing"? What would she say? More importantly, would he forgive her? Not only might they bond, but will they learn things about each other they never knew before? Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I am not 100% sure of what I am doing. This first chapter will be short. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. If you want me to continue, I will A.S.A.P.

Toby (P.O.V) – One week after "The Jenna Thing"

I can't believe it. I was carried to a reform school for a crime I didn't commit. If anything, it's Alison and her stupid little posse that should be incarcerated. I wouldn't have taken the blame if it wasn't for Jenna and the disgusting things she made me do. Most of all I am mad at myself though. I should have told somebody about what she was doing, though they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. According to the town, I am known as "Freak Toby".

However, as I was being driven in a cop car, one of Ali's puppets named Spencer Hastings caught my eye. She was watching me as I was leaving. She was the only one who didn't look at me as if she was repulsed by my appearance. She seemed worried, or even sorry.

No, she probably just heard Alison yelling at me and thought I would sell her out.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when an officer opened my door and said "Cavanaugh! You have a visitor. You only have an hour."

I thought it would be my dad, but instead, I was staring into the eyes of Spencer Hastings. I asked her only one question: "Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! At first I was scared that no one would like it, but I feel more confident in my work now! Just for the record, I will not make a chapter that is just an author's note. I used to get annoyed when someone finally updates and then I see it isn't really a chapter. Also, I will update as soon as I can. Okay, onto the story!

Spencer (P.O.V)

It took me a week to gather up the courage to do this, but here I am, in front of Toby Cavanaugh's cell. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I am about 5 seconds away from running back to my car.

He probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. I have stood by and done nothing while Ali made his and everyone else's lives miserable. He'll want me gone right when I walk through the door, and I wouldn't blame him.

I enter his cell and he just looks at me and says, "Why?"

Toby (P.O.V)

Why is Spencer here? I don't think we have ever done more than exchange glasses. Is she here to rub it in? To say "Alison and her posse have gotten away with something once again?" What if she saw me and Jenna in the garage and is going to confront me about it?

We stand there in silence until she finally opens her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry" she says.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"I'm sorry," I say. "I know the fire wasn't your fault, and I hope you let me explain why. If you haven't already, I'll tell the police everything that really happened. You don't deserve to be here."

He looks at me with disbelief. Toby doesn't seem convinced. As if he is waiting for me to get to the punch line.

"Can you please say something? It wasn't really easy for me to come down here and I would understand if you would want me to leave."

I turn around, about to walk out when he steps in front of me, blocking my way. "You said you wanted me to let you explain, so explain."

A/N: I might update again today if you want, I just thought that this would be a good ending to a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The past two chapters, I forgot to do a disclaimer, so: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. Also, thank you for the reviews!

Spencer (P.O.V)

I sit down on the bed in the room and start explaining. "Before the Jen- I mean accident, Alison, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and I were all in Em's room, when Ali swore she saw you peeking in the window, watching us changing. Emily suggested we just tell the police, but Ali wanted revenge. So we all snuck over to the garage. We didn't want to, but she reassured us that it was only a stink bomb and that it didn't do much harm. I passed her the lighter and she threw it in. Next thing we know the garage is on fire. I would've told the police everything but Ali said she'd take care of it. It wasn't until I saw her yelling at you that I knew what she meant. I am so sorry"

He responds quickly, "I'm not very surprised that she would tell you that I was looking in the window. However, it isn't true."

"If you want, I will go straight to the officer right now and tell him what I told you." I say

"No, don't do that, you don't have to."

"Why not?" I am so confused. Anybody else would jump at the opportunity to get out of this hellhole.

Toby (P.O.V)

She can't take the blame for this. Not only would Alison tell everyone about me and Jenna, but Spencer doesn't seem like the horrible person I thought she was.

"Does Alison have something on you?" She asks me.

"If you visit again, I'll tell you. Our hour is up."

A/N: Next chapter, there will be more P.O.V's . Do you think Jason should be involved, acting a little bit like Spencer's brother, since he knows they are siblings but she doesn't? Tell me what you think!

P.S, I will try to make the chapters longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Tell me who you think I should involve into the story often. I was leaning towards having Jason involved, but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Alison (P.O.V) - An hour after Spencer left to visit Toby

Where the hell is Spencer? She should be home. Where else would that geek go without me? I checked the library, and she wasn't there either. I take out my phone and start texting her:

Where are you?! – Alison

I'm on my way home, relax- Spencer

Don't tell me to relax, Spence! You know it makes me angry! Where were you anyway? - Alison

I wait a couple minutes until I get an answer:

I was at the library- spencer

No you weren't, I checked- Alison

She doesn't answer me after that. Boy, does she have a lot of explaining to do.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Crap. Alison's onto me. I stop texting her and just focus on the road. I would try avoiding her, but knowing Ali, she is probably waiting for me at my house.

And I was right.

Alison (P.O.V)

I see Spencer park in the driveway. I immediately rush to the door and let her in. She might get pissed because I was waiting in her house uninvited, but I really don't care.

"So, are you going to tell me where you really were?" I ask once we're in the living room.

"IwasvisitngTobyCavanaugh." She is mumbling under her breath so I can't hear her, but I heard the word "Toby" and that was enough to know what is going on.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"YOU VISITED TOBY CAVANAUGH!" Alison screamed so loud I was scared that every glass object in the room would shatter.

She yelled just in time for Aria, Emily, and Hanna to walk in.

Honestly, I love those girls but haven't they ever heard of knocking?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Also, feel free to leave suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Hanna (P.O.V)

"You went to visit Toby?" I ask. I'm not sure how I feel about that, if it were true. I guess I'm just surprised. However, I don't think Alison should get this worked up about it. Everyone just ignores my question as Alison throws her hissy fit.

"How could you talk to him? That freak!"

Spence speaks up. "I thought I had to do something! For god's sake, Ali, he's in reform school for nothing!" They do know that there are more people are in the room, right? I mean, even just a nod toward us would suffice.

I decide to get involved, "Ali, I know you're angry, but you should just lay off. Spence just wanted to be at least a little relieved, right Spence?" Finally, Aria, Emily, and I get some acknowledgement.

Spencer is about to answer, but Alison interrupts, "Shut up Hanna, there are brownies on the counter, help yourself. Oh wait, you probably downed a box of donuts before you got here, I can tell."

A tear almost escapes my eye. Ali is one of my best friends, but she can be hurtful. I walk out of the room and head for the bathroom.

Aria (P.O.V)

I watch as Hanna leaves the room. We all do. "Alison, stop being such a bitch! You know Hanna already feels self-conscious about her weight. You don't have to make it worse! You and Spencer can figure this out, I am going to find Hanna and sort this out."

I start walking up the stairs when Ali grabs my arm, "Tell Hanna I said I'm sorry."

I just replied saying, "I would tell her that, but I am sick of lying. Besides, we all know that you would probably say it again anyway." I leave the area and head to the bathroom. When I open the door, I am disgusted by what I see.

Alison's (P.O.V)

I look around the room after Aria left. I see Spence, with a disapproving look on her face.

I then glance at Emily, who remained silent this whole time, but she also is staring at me with a scowl. It hurts the most when she is disappointed. She is usually the one that defends me. Gosh, she's beautiful. No, Ali, stop it, you're into boys!

Embarrassed with myself, I storm out, but before I exit, I tell Spencer, "We will continue our discussion later."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Jason (P.O.V)

I am listening to some music on my I pod, playing video games, finally being able to relax when I hear the front door slam. I march down the stairs, highly annoyed when I see that it was Alison.

"Hey! Can you keep it down I'm trying to relax!" I yell. That is when I see a tear rolling down her cheek. Oh my god, it has feelings?

"What's wrong?" I ask. I know Alison and I don't get along well, or at all, but she is my little sister.

Alison (P.O.V)

Damn it! He sees me crying. I don't care if he's my brother, he cannot see me cry!

I quickly wipe away my tear and say, "It's nothing, I just stubbed my toe. Just go back to stoning buddies." He doesn't seem convinced, but he lets it go anyway.

I go to my room and lock the door. I run through my mind about everything that just happened:

One: Spencer talked to Toby, and more importantly, she talked to him before me.

Two: The girls hate me right now

Three: Even Em is disappointed in me! Out of everyone, I expected her to be sympathetic. It was probably because I rejected her harshly when she sort of admitted her feelings for me. God, I messed up so badly, I shouldn't have said that to Hanna!

Aria (P.O.V)

I walk in to the bathroom and I am disgusted by what I see. "Hanna, what are you doing?" I ask her, even though I am very aware of what is happening.

Hanna stops and stares back at me. She looks depressed, tired, and most of all, scared. She started shaking and after a few moments she refuses to talk or even look at me.

Knowing that she wouldn't willingly admit it any time soon, I start the conversation for her,

"Hanna… did you just try to force yourself to throw up?"

Hanna (P.O.V)

I can't stand to look at Aria. I just slightly nod my head.

I feel so ashamed. She is probably just as upset with me as I am. But to my surprise, she walks over to give me a hug.

"Hanna, please don't do that. It isn't good for you and you know that. Hurting yourself isn't worth being skinny. You shouldn't let what Alison says get to you. You are beautiful and you know that."

"If I am so beautiful then why wouldn't anyone go out with me?" I sob.

"Hanna I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you for you." Aria tells me.

"Yeah, a sketchy phone hacker with long hair, maybe" before we both know it, we start bursting with laughter. "Yeah, that'll happen when pigs fly." Aria retorts, still giggling.

Spencer and Emily then enter the bathroom. "I don't know about you, but I would much rather hang out in the living room with a couch and a t.v than a bathroom with a toilet and cold tile floor." Emily says. Is it just me, or is that the first thing she said all day?

We all head downstairs and started battling over the remote, which of course, Spencer won because of her "lawyer skills".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V) Two days later

I finally got to make it past Ali. We all made up today, it isn't that surprising. It was the usual. Alison just simply apologizes to Hanna. Then she turns to me and says, "I'm sorry, Spence. I am just trying to protect you. There are things I know about him and I don't want you getting hurt."

I don't entirely believe her, but as long as she isn't on my case I don't care.

I am going to visit him again today. Toby has been through enough in his life. He doesn't need this. I am going to find out what Ali has on him. Sure no one confirmed that she is blackmailing him, but I know Ali, and she would do that. Besides, why else would he take the blame?

So that Ali wouldn't bother me, I told her I was going to Philly with Melissa for the day.

I walk to the front desk and I am escorted by a guard to Toby's cell. When I enter Toby looked almost as surprised as the last time I've seen him. The guard explains that we have an hour and he leaves.

Toby (P.O.V)

She came. She actually came. The reason I told her that I would tell her what Ali has on me is because I didn't think she would visit again. Damn it! If she finds out she will either hate me as much as everybody else or use it against me.

She sits next to me and says, "Why do you look so surprised?" She asks.

"I didn't think you would come back." I reply. "Well, I did so tell me what Alison has on you" Wow, she's impatient.

"I don't know if you remember, but I recall saying that I would tell you if you visited me again. I didn't say that I would tell you the next time you visit." Loophole!

Spencer (P.O.V)

Did he just outsmart me? I am a Hastings, the daughter of two lawyers, and I just got outsmarted by Toby.

I see a flash of hurt in his eyes, and I know what is going on. "If you don't feel ready to talk about it, you don't have to tell me."

"No offense, but I don't know you that well. I don't really feel like telling my darkest secret to someone I don't know." He replies. To my own surprise, I don't feel hurt, or surprised, I understand.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" I ask.

Toby (P.O.V)

"I enjoy building. Why?"

"You said we didn't know each other well, so we are going to get to know each other. I am more into academics and some sports."

We spent the rest of the hour was spent learning things about each other. She is a lot cooler than I expected. She isn't anything like Alison. Spencer isn't manipulative, stuck up, or cruel. When the hour is up, she tells me that she will visit again if she can, and believe it or not, I am actually looking forward to it.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions on what should happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews! Although, can someone explain what 333333333 means? Also, thank you to the person who has been emailing me awesome suggestions and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

One month later

Alison (P.O.V)

Spencer has been disappearing a lot this past month. It is like every other day she is gone from 10:00- 3:00. I bet she's visiting Toby, again. What if he told her what I had against him? No, he didn't or else Spence would have confronted me already. Besides, if he did, Spencer would stop visiting him.

But that just gives me another reason to visit him. I know that he is the one leaving me threatening notes, signed –A. Tomorrow, Spence is probably visiting him tomorrow since she is here today. Based on her patterns, she will be there at ten o' clock, so I will be there at nine. I have to get to the bottom of this. Though I would never admit it, I'm a little scared.

The next day

Toby (P.O.V)

This past month was better than I expected. Sure, I would prefer not to be locked up in a cell at reform school, but Spencer comes and visits me every other day for the most part. If she can't make it, she would call. Sometimes, she even sneaks in some quality food and soda for me.

Overtime, Spence and I have gotten pretty close. It would be safe to call her my friend now. I also got to notice how beautiful and intelligent person she is. I now get how misunderstood she is. That is how we are alike. We both are living in the shadow of our siblings. Spencer's sister Melissa is the favorite in her house, apparently. Spence feels as if she is never good enough. That exactly how I feel.

All of a sudden, the guard walks in and yells the same old "you have a visitor" line. I realized someone different was visiting when the guard says "you have an hour" because with Spence I have up to five hours since I have been "improving my behavior" since she started visiting.

To my horror, I am looking into the eyes of Alison Dilaurentis.

Alison (P.O.V)

I dump my envelope of "A" threats onto Toby's bed and sit in the seat across him. Wait, is he seriously wearing a do- rag? This is our conversation:

"What's this?" he asks, questioning the notes I dropped next to him.

"You know exactly what this is, and it's time to quit the pen pal routine."

"What?"

"Clearly your time in cell block four has done great things for your literary skills. But this needs to stop." One by one, he goes through the notes.

"I didn't write these." He throws them at my feet. Toby then walks to the other side of the cell.

"Listen, I just drove all the way up here and got a triple-x pat down by security. The least you could do is save me the trouble of being lied to."

"What makes you so convinced that it's me? I'm pretty sure Jenna would love to see your head on a stick."

"Jenna would be pretty happy to see anything, I imagine. Your step- sis was in surgery when some of these were sent. Do you want to know how it turned out? She's still combing her hair with an electric toothbrush." I retort

"You can go now." He says and once again brushes past me.

"You know I wasn't the only one outside that garage. Why aren't you harassing my friends?!" I am starting to get angry.

"You know what; I wish I knew who wrote those notes. I would offer my services. You and your posse deserve a lot worse." He says, walking toward me.

"I bet you wish you'd kiss me when you had the chance." I say. He then gestures for me to leave. Before I do, I say, "By the way, Spence would hate you if she knew about you and Jenna. So you tell her or I will" And with that I leave. When I enter my car, I see Spencer walking in. My plan is working.

A/N: Just in case, I want to say that the conversation between Alison and Toby (except for the part when Alison blackmailed Toby into telling Spence about him and Jenna) belongs to the show. I just wanted to keep this as accurate as I could. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

A/N: Remember to feel free to leave suggestions or comments!

Spencer (P.O.V)

I park my car into the parking lot at the reform school. Is that Ali? She slams her car door as she gets in. She looks really pissed. Crap! I think she saw me!

I decide to forget about it and I smuggle the hamburgers, hot dogs, and soda I got Toby in my purse.

When I enter the cell, I start un-packing the food. "Okay, Toby. I got you 3 hamburgers, 4 hotdogs, and 6 cans of soda- hey, are you okay?" Toby has his back turned to me.

He turns around and says, "Spencer, I think you should sit." I do as told and sit in the chair across from him as he sits on the bed.

"I think I am ready to tell you what Alison has on me." I almost forgot! He tells me he is ready but he still seems hesitant.

"How about this, you tell me what you did and I will tell you something that Ali has over me." I say, trying to make him feel better.

"Wait, you are Ali's best friend, and she has something over you, too?" He asks. I simply nod.

That is when he tells me about what has been going on between him and Jenna and what she made him do. I don't even know how to react.

Toby (P.O.V)

When I finish telling her she doesn't say anything. She just stares at me with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Can you please say something? I would at least like to know what you're thinking."

She gets up, and when I thought she was going to leave, she sits on my bed, kisses me on the cheek and gives me a hug. When she pulls back, I see a tear roll down her face. I don't know why, but seeing her cry makes me upset. Not wanting to see her tears, I hug her again.

"I'm so sorry, Toby." She says when we are eating the food she brought over, about an hour later.

"For what?"

"I used to think you were freakish pervert. Especially when Alison accused you of looking through Em's window, when all this time, you were the victim."

Wanting to change the subject, I ask, "So, what does Ali have over you?"

"Well, my sister, Melissa, had a boyfriend named Ian, and he kissed me, and I didn't exactly protest. After, he dumped Melissa and we started seeing each other. We just broke up." I froze. "It's okay. I mean, we all make mistakes, right?" I say, trying to comfort her. She just gives me a small smile.

We stay silent for a while until she asks, "Toby, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Anything", I reply.

"Why are you wearing a do-rag?"

A/N: I know that was not a serious question, I just felt the need to address the fact that Toby chose to wear a do-rag on his head. Also, tell me what other characters I should include in the story. I think I'm going to include Jenna next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to say that there is someone who emails the most amazing reviews! They are giving great suggestions! Also, thank you to everyone else who gave me a review. They are the reason I update so quickly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars (I don't even wish I did- the show wouldn't be as amazing!)

Later that day

Jenna (P.O.V)

I am still getting used to being blind, thanks to Alison and the rest of those bitches. I hear the doorbell ring, so I carefully walk down the stairs. When I open the door, I somehow knew who it was just when they said hello. "Spencer…" I hiss. What the hell could she possibly want? I put on a fake smile on my face and listen to what she has to say. "I know what happened between you and Toby."

"Do tell" I say. "I know what you forced him to do. YOU ARE SICK!" she yells. "Is that it?" I ask. I can sense her get closer.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"No, that isn't it. You are a manipulative, psychotic, momma's girl who can't keep her whore-mones in check! And the worst part is there really isn't anything you can do to pay for it."

Jenna remains calm, but starts to defend herself. "I am paying for it Spencer, look at me! I am blind! How could you say I'm not paying for it?"

I take one step closer and say, "I know you're blind, and I'm sorry for that. But here's the thing, Jenna: there are operations you can do. You CAN get your eyesight back. But Toby, he can't get his virginity back, can he?! He lost so He lost his mother. Then, he lost his father when you walked in and became the favorite of the house. The one thing he had that he had control over, you took it."

I am lucky that she is blind, because she can't see me begin to cry.

Jenna keeps that smirk on her face, unaffected, as she says, "I didn't mean to hurt him. Besides, what do you plan to do about it?"

"What do you mean; you didn't mean to hurt him? Did you accidentally tell him that you would tell your parents he was forcing himself on you if he didn't do what you say? And as for what I plan to do" – I then slap her in the face and leave, not caring to see the horrified look on her face.

When I leave the porch, tears start to stream down my cheeks.

I am walking home, trying to calm down when someone calls my name. I turn around and see who it is. "Jason?" I ask as he runs up to me.

Jason (P.O.V)

I run up to Spencer when I see her crying. She doesn't know this- most people don't- but she is also my sister. Due to by brother instincts, I can't stand to see her cry. I invite her inside and start to make coffee.

A/N: Next chapter will be mostly Jason/Spencer sibling moments, even though Spence doesn't know he is her brother yet. I would like to thank "TeamSpobia167" for the idea of this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

For some unknown reason, Jason invites me into his house and starts making me coffee. When he is finished, he sits next to me on the couch.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were crying?" he asks me. I have barley ever seen him before, so why does he care all of a sudden?

"It's nothing. I just got mad at Jenna. She just did something to a friend of mine and I lost it."

"I noticed. I saw you scream in her face and slap her. She looked so pissed. Good job, I never liked her." He says. I chuckle lightly before asking,

"Don't take this the wrong way, Jason, but why do you care all of a sudden? We only talked to each other, like, twice."

Jason (P.O.V)

Crap! What do I say? I can't tell her I'm her brother. I never should have brought her in.

"Um, I don't know, I mean you are Ali's friend, and you stand up to her the most, so any fighter of Ali is a friend of mine." She laughs, so I'm guessing she bought it.

"Where is Ali anyway?" She asks. Her question is answered when she walks in and yells, "Jason, I'm back-Spence? What are you doing here? What wrong?" I immediately start walking away. I stop when I hear Spencer say "thank you". I nod my head and head to my room. When I get there I smile because those are words I have never heard from Alison.

Alison (P.O.V)

Why is Spencer herewith Jason? She doesn't know that they are siblings, I don't think. I see her cheeks are stained, so I sit next to her an ask, "What's wrong, Spence? I know that you visited Toby again, did he say something to you?"

"I found out what you have against him. It's disgusting." She tells me. Ha! My plan worked! I give her a hug, and talk to her in my sympathetic voice. "I know, Spence. I'm sorry you had to find out, but I warned you that he would hurt you."

Spencer (P.O.V)

I was about to argue with her and confront her about it, but then I thought: maybe I could make it seem like I hate Toby so she wouldn't keep bothering us. But then again, she needs to be confronted about her constant blackmailing. What should I do?

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: What should Spencer do? Confront Ali, or should Spencer keep it a secret? Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"You were right Ali." She seems to be buying it. I decided that I would go along with her and pretend to hate Toby. But I will confront her eventually. I just don't want her to bother me or Toby. She won't have a reason to if I stopped visiting him.

Also, I am going to have to visit him earlier than usual. I will see if I could visit from 5:00 to 10:00, so Ali won't notice that I'm gone.

After a while of making small talk, I say, "well, I should get going". "Okay, Spence. I hope you feel better. I am sorry you had to find out."

How could she lie to my face like that? I leave her house, after seeing Jason watching me from his bedroom door with a worried look on his face. Weird.

Alison (P.O.V)

Right when Spencer leaves I smile and pull out my phone. I dial a number and on the third ring someone answers.

"Hello?" asks the receptionist asks.

"Hi, my name is Alison Dilaurentis. I would like to speak to Toby Cavanaugh." I wait a few moments until I hear him talk.

"What do you want, Ali?" He asks in a harsh, manor.

Toby (P.O.V)

I don't know why I answered. I should've known that she was going to cause trouble.

"So, I hear Spencer hates you now and will not be visiting anytime soon."

I don't care what she says anymore. I am about to hang up on her when she says, "By the way, I noticed that look you had on your face when I mentioned her name the last time we chat. You have feelings for her. But, I swear to god if she visits again and I catch her I will tell everyone about you and Jenna!"

Since I'm done listening to her annoying- ass voice, I hang up. However, I am going to have to talk to Spence about this.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Once I get home, I whip out my cell phone and call the jail. I tell them my name and ask to speak to Toby.

"Hi, Spence." He says. I don't know why, but hearing his voice starts making my heart beat quickly.

"I just wanted to let you know I am not coming at 10:00, tomorrow."

"Oh." He sounds disappointed. "I understand. Well, bye." He is about to hang up when I yell,

"Toby, I didn't mean it like that, sorry! I was going to ask if I could come a 5:00 in the morning tomorrow instead!"

"Of course, Spence, you know I love it when you visit. But, are you sure you want to come that early?"

"Yes I do. I'll tell you why when I get there but I have to go, bye Toby!"

"Bye, see you Tomorrow, Spencer."

Toby (P.O.V)

When I hang up, the rest of the day I kept thinking about Spencer. I cannot wait to see her beautiful face tomorrow. Alison may be evil but she has a point: I think I might have feeling for Spencer Hastings. Crap.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I would like to thank "wittykittylizzie", "Guest", "IAmALittleLiar", and "spencie" for last chapter's inspiration! Thank you! At first I didn't know what to do about Ali, but now I do!

The same day

Jason (P.O.V)

When Ali and Toby hang up, I rush downstairs.

"What was that about? Why were you talking about Spencer? Are you the reason she was crying?" I ask, getting angrier with each question.

"Relax, Stoner, I was helping Spence realize the Truth about Toby."

"Well, to me, it looks to me like you were blackmailing, again."

"Listen, Toby is not good for Spencer. He did something very bad and she is visiting that freak. What's worse is that they are getting feelings for each other and they don't even know it. Spence is only going to get hurt."

I see right through her though. I have heard her talk to CeCe, and yes, when we were younger I read her diary. I know that she always had a crush on Toby, but he rejected her because he saw who she really is.

I also heard her talking to the girls in her room about the fire in his garage. I know Ali caused it. Now, she must be doing her best to make sure Spence and Toby don't end up together. Twisted psycho.

"Ali, don't even try to lie to me. I know what is really going on. Just know that you are a psychotic, backstabbing bitch that will stop at nothing to get what you want." I have nothing else to say to her. I storm up to my room, leaving her with a shocked look on her face. That was the nastiest thing I have said to her.

Alison (P.O.V)

Jason has some freaking nerve. Whatever, I'll deal with him later.

The next day

Spencer (P.O.V)

I wake up at 3:45, that way I could make it to the juvy by 5:00. I know it's early, but I don't care because seeing Toby is worth it.

I look in my closet for something to wear. I can't really find anything so I just settle on a graphic t- shirt, black skinny jeans, and some flats. I do my hair so that it is in perfect waves. When I feel satisfied with my appearance, I head down stairs and put a couple of muffins, sodas, and slices of pizza I bought yesterday in my purse. (I am quite surprised that it all fit!)

At 4:48, I get to the prison, and I am automatically brought to Toby's cell. He is already awake?

Toby (P.O.V)

I wake up at 4:00, giving me enough time to shower, and get my clothes washed. I am finished at 4:45 and wait.

I was expecting to wait fifteen minutes but then I'm startled when I hear her enter three minutes later. My heart starts racing when she simply says "Hey, Toby!" and gives me a hug. For a second, I thought about kissing her, but I don't want to freak her out.

As usual, she pulls out muffins, pizza, and a couple cans of soda. How did she fit all of that in her bag?

"Okay, Toby, I told you that I would explain about why I am visiting at 5:00 in the morning from now on. I can't have Alison knowing about me visiting." I am a little sad, but I understand if she doesn't want to tarnish her reputation. It wouldn't look good for her if she was known for socializing with "the boy who blinded his step- sister."

She notices that I have a sad look on my face and continues, "I told Ali that I was disgusted by you. Now she won't bother you again." I am about to ask how she knew about Ali's visit when she says, "I saw her leave the building."

We stay silent for a while, while she eats her muffin and I take on a slice of pizza. By 5:30, we finish our food.

"So, what have you been up to yesterday?" I ask her, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I bought the muffins, slapped Jenna, and I went shopping with Hanna, then I"

"Wait- you what?!"

"I said I went shopping with Hanna"

"No, before that."

"I bought the muffins." I give her a look that says, "You know what I'm talking about".

"Okay, I slapped Jenna. I'm sorry. I just got so mad! You are such a sweet person, who would never hurt anyone, and yet here you are, in prison, because you were blackmailed for something that wasn't your fault! The worst part is I'm guilty of it as well! I am a part of the reason you're in here! I'm sorry!"

She is about to continue, but I stop her by crashing my lips on to hers. At first, I thought she would slap me, and I wouldn't blame her. I just like her so much and it hurt me to see her feel so guilty. I am very surprised when she starts kissing me back.

"Wow…..I was not expecting that." She says once we pull away.

"Me neither." I reply.

"It's about damn time!" We hear someone from another cell exclaim. Were they watching this whole time?! Spence and I first look at each other in shock, but then burst out laughing.

After talking for a while, Spencer begins to doze off. I let her lean on my shoulder as I fall asleep too.

Spencer (P.O.V)

When I wake up, I feel overjoyed because I realized I'm in Toby's arms. I could have sworn that I was just resting on his shoulder, but I don't care. I look up at him, and see that he fell asleep too. He looks so peaceful in his sleep.

I glance at my watch to see that it is 9:30. "Shit!" I yell. That startled Toby awake, and causing him to fall out. When he is officially awake, he laughs and says, "Wow, somehow you managed to get me to fall for you…..again."

"Sorry, I have to go; I have to be home by 10:00 before anyone notices I'm gone." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll miss you" he says, still on the floor.

I bend down, give him quick kiss and say, "I love you, bye."

It isn't until I reach my car until I realize that I just told him that I love him. Oh my god I can't believe I just said that! I mentally face palm repeatedly as I drive home.

A/N: Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars.

Spencer (P.O.V) - 10:01

I am so stupid! Toby and probably aren't dating, and I already tell him I love him! But it's okay, right? I mean, over the month, we have been very close, so it wouldn't be weird to say it. There is no use in trying to make myself feel better. Toby is never going to let me hear the end of it. He is probably going to tease me.

I stop thinking about it and check my phone. I have 2 missed calls and 3 text messages.

S.O.S – Aria

Where are you? Can you please come to Aria's house? It's urgent! – Emily

Get your ass over here! – Hanna

I send a message to all of them at once saying:

I'm on my way, sorry. – Spencer

Aria (P.O.V)

After an hour of calling and texting, and most of all, worrying, Spence finally appears at my house and walks into my room.

"Spence, where the hell have you been?" I ask. "Sorry, I overslept; I fell asleep late last night. Where's Ali?" She says. "She couldn't make it; she said she had to take care of something." I reply. She sits on my bed, next to me and across from Hanna and Emily. "So, what is with the 'S.O.S'?" She asks. Before I had the chance to explain, Hanna does,

"One time, Ali visited Toby, and she said that he is going to tell the police the truth about the Jenna thing. She said that she pleaded with him not to, but he wouldn't listen." She says.

"No he isn't, he told me he wouldn't." Spencer says casually, as if she completely trusts him. Also, I see a hint of love in her eyes. Then, she instantly looks up with shock.

"Spencer, have you been visiting him? Again?" I ask, not sure how to feel.

"Yes, but please don't be mad. He won't tell, I promise. We have actually gotten to be friends. He isn't a bad person, just misunderstood. We can trust him, guys."

Hanna (P.O.V)

At first, I feel a little upset. Not because she is visiting Toby, but because she felt the need to keep this from us. We are best friends.

"Why didn't you tell us Spence? Why did you have to sneak around?" I ask.

"Ali will keep bothering Toby if I don't." Spencer says. She says that with such care, and I know she has feelings for him.

We sit in an awkward silence for a while until "DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM OR NOT. GOD SPENCE IT'S SO OBVIOUS. YOU LOVE HIM!" Emily yells. I scream so loud that Mrs. Montgomery had to check on us to make sure no one died or anything. I was so startled because I completely forgot Emily was right next to me! She has been so quiet lately!

Spencer blushes to a deep red and says, "No, I don't know, maybe, yes?" She seems so nervous to tell us this, like we would shun her for all eternity. But we can tell that she really cares about him. She hasn't acted this way about a guy before. Usually, if she likes someone and we ask her, she just says, "Yeah, so?" So, we all pull her in for a hug and tease her by chanting, "Spence is in love!" She seems happy for a quick second, but then pulls back and exclaims, "You cannot tell Ali, though. She would get so pissed, and then she would keep bothering Toby and I."

"Of course we won't Spence. Besides, I think Spoby would be cute, Spencer and Toby. It is a lot better that Spian, Spencer and Ian." Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy until Aria says, "I am going to go get some pizza for everyone. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I do!" I automatically say, wanting to get out of the room. Aria and I then get into her car and drive to the pizza place.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Spoby, really?! Hanna is already making a mash up name.

I look at Emily, who is staring off into space, not saying a word.

"Hey Em, are you okay? You have been really quiet lately."

"Um, what? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." I am not convinced.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Then, out of nowhere, she breaks down, crying. I just hold her until she feels okay enough to speak. I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing Ben did this. I swear if he hurt her, I'm going to hurt so badly.

"Was it Ben?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

It takes a little while longer for her to answer me. If it wasn't Ben, then what happened?

Finally, she starts to speak up, "Spence, I think I'm gay."

"Oh, thank god!" she pulls away suddenly. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, I'm surprised, but I thought that you were pregnant or something." She chuckles for a moment but then starts to sob. I start holding her again and say, "Em, it's okay. This is completely normal. You can tell the rest of us, we all love you no matter what. It doesn't change who you are, and if anyone has a problem with you, just kick their ass. In fact, call me and I'll help."

"Thanks, but that isn't the worst part. I am in love with Alison."

"Well, have you told her? Maybe you should talk to her."

"I kissed her once, and I thought she felt the same way. But then another time she told me that she was into boys and that our kiss was just for practice." I see another tear roll down her cheek. I am so sickened by Ali right now. How could she just play with Emily's feelings like that? Emily is the nicest one in our group, and Ali just strings her along, making her think that she feels the same way, but then completely breaks her heart. I really want to rip her extensions out right now.

"She shouldn't have done that to you. If she felt that way she should've said something when you tried to kiss her. I'm so sorry, Em."

"It's okay. Just, please don't tell the other girls. I trust them and everything; I just want to slowly come out on my own time." I nod in agreement.

Then she smiles and says, "And by the way, I am totally shipping spoby, too." We burst out laughing, until one of us falls off the bed (*cough, Emily, cough*).

When Aria and Hanna return with the pizza, Aria lifts her piece up and yells, "To spoby!" We all repeat her and have our mini pizza party.

Later that day

Hanna (P.O.V)

We are all still at Aria's house and decide to have a sleepover. We are pretty bored and don't know what to do until I get an idea. "Hey Spence, why don't you call Toby?" I see all of the other girls' faces light up, except Spencer, who looks scared. "Um, no, I can't."

"Why not?" Emily questions. "Yeah, Spence, you should do it! Think about it that would be so fun! Besides, I'm sure he would love to hear your voice." Aria presses.

"No guys! I mean, I want to but" "No buts! You want to talk to him, so you shall!" I yell.

"BUT I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM! I HAVE TO WAIT AT LEAST THE REST OF MY LIFE BEFORE I TALK TO HIM!" Oh my gosh, she told him she loved him. We all look at her with a shocked look on our faces. She is so screwed.

Aria (P.O.V)

She told him she loved him. I can't believe it, especially since she has never said that to a guy before. "Well, you cannot avoid him forever, even though he is currently incarcerated. You need to talk to him."

Spencer gets ready to protest, so I steal her phone and look through her recent calls. Spence tries to get it back, but then Hanna and Emily tackle her and keep her from getting to me. That causes us all, including Spencer, to start giggling, but then she goes back to her task of stopping me from calling the jail.

I finally find the number, and on the second ring, they pick up.

"Hello, this is Aria Montgomery; may I speak to Toby Cavanaugh?" I ask. A few moments later, Toby answers the phone.

"Yes?" He sounds friendly enough, but I can tell he is not my biggest fan.

"Hi Toby! First off, I want to say I'm really sorry about what happened. Second of all, I know about you and Spencer." Spencer is starting to get away from the girls so I quickly run past her and lock myself in the bathroom.

"Okay, so I am totally supportive of your relationship. But Spence told you she loved you, and now she is freaking out about it. She is really embarrassed, so do you think you can talk to her?" I continue, out of breath.

I hear him chuckle and feel a little relieved. "Sure, I'll talk to her. And I forgive you guys, by the way, except for Alison, since she is the one who caused this in the first place."

"Thank you! By the way, just to warn you, Hanna might want to talk to you too." I run back in the room, to see Spencer's hands tied up with one of my scarves. She looks so pissed. I love it!

I untie her hands and when I'm about to hand it to Spencer, Hanna jumps to the phone, screaming, "Spoby forever!" Spencer face palms and takes the phone. The rest of us listen attentively as she puts it on speakerphone.

"Toby, you are on speakerphone, just to warn you." She says.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" He asks. She quickly turns the phone back to its regular setting and starts talking to him.

"Toby, you know what. I'm sure Aria told you." She says, glaring at me.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"Oh right, when you said 'I love you'" he says, teasing me. I just feel like passing out right now.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry if I weird-ed you out."

"No, you didn't. There is only one problem."

"What?" I ask, nervous. The girls are gawking at me, and I swear I don't think they blinked, even once.

"I wanted to say it first." He whines.

"So, it wasn't too soon to say it?"

"No, I actually found it adorable." Apparently, the others heard it, because they started squealing.

"So, what exactly is Spoby, you know, the word Hanna used?" Toby asks.

"Oh, that. It is just a mash up name of ours that Hanna just made up."

"Huh, I kind of like it." Emily starts signaling for us to wrap it up so we can get back to our girl's night.

"Well, I guess I have to go, but is it okay if I see you tomorrow at 5:00, even though we usually see each other every other day?" Toby continues.

"Of course, Tobes. Bye."

"I love you, Spencer. Bye." He hangs up the phone, leaving me speechless.

"He just said I love you back to me." I tell the girls. They start giving me a hug and they sing, "Toby and Spencer, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I just let them tease me until we all fall asleep on the floor.

I wake up at around 3:40 in the morning, and I look around to see that Aria, Hanna, and Emily are missing.

I start panicking, getting ready to run to Mrs. Montgomery, when a leather gloved hand drags me into the bathroom.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

A leather hand covers my mouth and is dragging me towards the bathroom as I struggle against them. Oh my god, I'm going to die! Why me? I then realize that it is hopeless when I arrive in the bathroom and see the light flicker on. The hands are moved from my mouth and I finally see who it belongs to. Hanna is the one wearing the gloves, and Emily and Aria are smiling evilly.

"What the hell? Why did you kidnap me so early in the morning?"

"Well, we know you are seeing Toby at 5:00, so we are going to help you get ready." Aria whispers.

"Why did you have to wear gloves and drag me in here, rather than wake me up and say, 'Spence, we want to help you get ready for visiting Toby'"

"We found it much more entertaining and fun to 'kidnap' you." We all laugh a little before Emily says,

"I have some clothes you can borrow, Hanna can do your make- up, and Aria can do your hair. Now shower and text us when we can deliver the clothes." She whispers, handing me my phone. Jeez, secret agent much?

I do as I am told and when I text the girls, Emily hands me some clothes. Thank goodness! It isn't a dress or anything crazy. It is a white off the shoulder top along with black skinny jeans and converse. It is a little warm for this type of clothing, but I don't really care. The place is air conditioned. Once I finish, I step out only to be pushed back in with Hanna. She only puts a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on my face. Then Aria comes in and curls my hair and pulls the sides of my hair back and places a clip on it, leaving my bangs out.

"Thank you so much girls, I really love what you've all done. I love you guys!" I say, hugging them one by one. When I hug Hanna, she whispers in my ear, "Just so you know, this will not be the last time."

When I pull away and start driving to the prison, I start to think:

_Why didn't Alison want to come to Aria's house if she said it was urgent?_

_What did she have to take care of?_

_How can I find out?_

I pull up to the jail and decide to dwell on it later. Right now is time for me and Toby.

Toby (P.O.V)

I am so excited to see Spencer. She is the only reason that being here doesn't seem as horrendous. I cannot wait to leave though. Then, I would get to see her more often and we wouldn't have as much trouble or have to sneak around. I can't believe this, but I already am in love with her.

I am interrupted with my thoughts when Spencer walks in and my heart feels like it is going to burst because of how fast it's beating.

"Hi!" She says. She doesn't even have time to start a conversation, because I immediately walk over to her and kiss her. At first, she freezes, taken by surprise. But then she starts to kiss back. We both pull away when it gets heated since we are extremely hungry. Thankfully, she takes out some sandwiches from her bag.

As we are eating, I realize that she looks a bit distracted, "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Spence, tell me. I know it isn't nothing. You can talk to me." She sighs and starts talking. "It's just that Ali was supposed to meet us girls at Aria's house, but she said she had something to take care of. That gets me worried because that usually means she is up to something or scheming against someone." I am about to try to comfort her when an officer barges in and brings someone in.

"Cavanaugh, this is your new cell mate, Caleb Rivers."

A/N: Okay, I really wanted Caleb in the story, so I had him be Toby's cell mate! Also, was anyone else a little disappointed about tonight's episode? In the promo, It had something in it that wasn't in the episode (I won't say who or what because there might be people who didn't get to watch it yet) Tell me what you thought of this chapter!

P.S., the next chapter will continue right where it left off, so there will be lots and lots of spoby.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Btw, I realized that the promo that I thought was for the specific episode was actually for the summer, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, just this fan fiction.

Caleb (P.O.V)

I was in my cell, taking a nap, when the guard comes in, no, barges in, and unnecessarily yells, "Rivers, you are going to a new cell for the rest of the summer before you are released. You will also have a cell mate!"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm right over here" I say, rolling my eyes and gesturing towards the little distance we had between us.

"Are always such a smartass?!" The guard yelled/asked.

"No, just like everybody else, I sleep." I say. His face gets all red as he grabs me and walks me across the hall to my new cell. I see that a girl is in there with a guy named Toby Cavanaugh. I believe her name is Spencer, based off of when I listened in on them whenever I was bored. They seem surprised, but those looks on their faces go away as the guard leaves. "Hey spoby." I say to both of them. I sit down on the other side of the room and I feel them looking at me. "What?" I ask, now annoyed.

"Why are you here? No, forget that, how do you know about the mash- up name?" Spencer asks.

I laugh, "First of all, I don't know, I am just here until the end of summer. Second of all, I can hear you guys whenever you visit" I reply, pointing to Spencer.

They both nod but refuse to carry on with their conversation.

"Just go on, I am going to go back to sleep, so just pretend that I'm not here." I reassure them.

So they do.

I turn over, pretending to be asleep, but really, I am listening the whole time, while Spence tells Toby everything that Alison has done to people in the past, and how that is why she is suspicious of her. I can't help but comment on it. I turn over and say,

"I hate to interrupt, but this Alison girl you are talking about seems like a bitch. I mean, just calling her a bitch seems like an understatement."

"I thought you were sleeping!" They shout at the same time.

"Well you thought wrong. Anyway, if you are that suspicious of her and have her on your contacts list, I can track her phone so you can find out where she has been going." They first seem hesitant, but then they walk over to my side. Spencer then goes to hand me her phone, but Toby stops her.

"What's the catch?" He asks. I scoff and pretend to be offended, "who said I wanted anything? Okay, fine. I want Spencer to get me some hamburgers and cookies for tomorrow."

"That could be done." Spencer says. Toby nods and lets her hand me her phone after she unlocks the phone. I was about to get to work when something, no, someone, catches my eye. She has blonde hair that flows to her shoulders. She seems insecure, by the look on her face. Others probably would say that she is on the chubby side, but to me, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Who is she?" I ask, pointing to the girl.

Spencer smiles and says, "Oh that is my best friend, Hanna. Why, do you like her?" while nudging me.

"She is gorgeous." I say, not thinking clearly. "Wait! I mean- no- I mean- leave me alone! You know what, new deal. You have to tell her about me when you leave." Toby and Spencer start laughing their asses off, while I huff in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, just work on the phone." I scan through her contacts list, find Alison, and then next thing I know, I am done. I hand the phone back to her and say, "don't forget about our deal."

"I won't, here." She replies and takes a picture of me. "Now, she will know what you look like. Thanks, by the way."

She then goes back to her and Toby go back to their side. I turn around again and take a well-deserved nap.

General (P.O.V)

Once Toby and Spencer go back to their side, Toby wraps his arm around Spencer's shoulder as she lays her legs across his lap. "Did I tell you that you are beautiful?" She just blushes and starts giggling. He then starts to kiss her, and before she can even kiss back, someone comes in and says, "No kissing! You should have thought of that before you got yourself into trouble!" and walks out. "How did we get away with it the first time then?" Toby asks. Spencer shrugs and says, "Well, there is always the end of summer, when you get out of here." Toby replies with, "I want to get out sooner. I want to be able to take you out on a date."

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am so disappointed. I have to go the rest of the summer without kissing Toby. There is always the end of summer. But that is such a long time! Stupid prudish cops! I love him so much, so it's okay, right? Toby seems a bit upset about it to, but we don't let it bother us that much.

Caleb walks over to us and says, "You know, you can always go to court and plea to get out early." Wow, this guy is useful. Where does he get all this information? Toby's and my eyes light up.

9:00

Toby (P.O.V)

For a while, Spencer, Caleb, and I are just hanging out, and making small talk. At first, Caleb came across as a smartass and annoying, but as we get to know him, he is actually cool and funny.

"So, Caleb, what did you do to get in here?" I ask, once Spencer fell asleep. (Her head was leaning on my shoulder as we were leaning on the wall.

"I prank called the same man from different numbers repeatedly. The point is I didn't know he was a cop and was tracking me down." I try to suppress a laugh, but fail miserably. Caleb does too.

"So what were you in here for, Cavanaugh?"

I freeze. I can't tell him the truth. He will think I am a freak. I say the first thing that comes to mind:

"I tried to shoplift a mannequin." _Shoplift a mannequin?!_

A/N: Okay, I think this chapter sucked. Mostly because it was random, there wasn't as much spoby as I meant to be in it, and I wrote this at 1:50 am. I'm sorry. Please review and I will try to make the next chapter better.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V) - A few weeks later…..

It has been a week since Toby and I met Caleb. At first, I thought he was obnoxious, but he is actually really cool. I talked about him to Hanna too:

*flashback*

_General (P.O.V)_

_Spencer pulled up to Hanna's house at 9:00 p.m., where she was home alone. She ringed the doorbell, causing Hanna to jump because she was watching a scary movie._

_Hanna walks down the stairs slowly, cursing every time a stair-step squeaks. She wouldn't even answer the door if it hadn't been for her trusty pink furry lamp. She slowly turned the doorknob, while hoisting her lamp up into the air. She whipped the door open and screamed, ready to strike._

"_Ahhh!" Spencer screamed, "What the hell?!" _

"_Oh my god, Spence why are you here so late I almost killed you!"_

"_With a pink, furry lamp, Hanna?! I just wanted to talk to you!" Spencer yells._

"_Well, come in." Hanna says, now breathless. _

_Once they reach Hanna's room, Spencer starts the conversation:_

_Spencer- "So, I when I visited Toby-_

_Hanna interrupts- "You made out. Go on"_

_Spencer- "No, we didn't, we aren't allowed to"_

_Hanna- "What?! Why?! You have before!"_

_Spencer- "I don't know they probably didn't care before. He gets out in a few weeks anyways. So as I was saying, Toby has a new cell mate. His name is Caleb." _

_Hanna- "Okay, why didn't you just call to say this. It isn't a big deal."_

_Spencer- "Will you just let me finish? Save your questions until the end, thank you."_

_Spencer- "So, there is this guy named Caleb. He was using my phone and saw a photo of you and he likes you."_

_Hanna- "Spencer, as much as I would like a boyfriend, I will not have one who is locked up and-_

_*Spencer shows her a picture of him*_

_Hanna- "Oh my god he's hot! Wait, are you sure he likes me?"_

_Spencer- "Yeah I'm sure. He was practically drooling! Then, he kept stuttering. It was hilarious."_

_Hanna- "How do we know he isn't some twisted psychopath?"_

_Spencer- "He isn't. He is cool. Besides, I wouldn't show you a guy if I wasn't sure that he is okay."_

_Hanna- "Well, what did he get in for?"_

_Spencer- "I was sort of taking a nap but I thought I heard him say that he kept prank calling the same person over and over again from different numbers. He didn't know he was a cop."_

_Hanna (While laughing) - "He sounds like an idiot, but funny! Can I meet him?" _

_Spencer- "Don't ask me, why don't you visit him?" _

_Hanna- "Please please please take me with you the next week when you visit Toby!"_

_Spencer- "Of course I will, but you have to get up at around 3:30 am."_

_Hanna- "Okay, but don't judge me when I become a female Godzilla"_

_*During the car ride there*_

_Spencer- "I forgot to tell you, Toby told Caleb that he tried to steal a mannequin."_

_Hanna- "A mannequin?! He should have said a hamster" _(A/N: The hamster was courtesy of **lola**)

Spencer- "Hanna, he didn't have much time to think. Also, Caleb gets out at the same time as Toby, at the end of the summer. Until then, no PDA."

Hanna- "That really sucks, but they can get out early, right? From what you say, they are great guys. From what I know about Toby, he doesn't belong there."

Spencer- "Actually, I was planning on going to the courthouse and getting them out early, but don't tell them I said that."

Hanna- "That is great, Spence!"

*end of flashback*

General (P.O.V)

Hanna was excited to meet Caleb. Sure, her mom probably wouldn't be too happy to hear that her daughter was dating a boy in prison, when Caleb gets out, Mrs. Marin can actually meet him, right?

When Spencer entered the cell (Hanna was going through security), the first person she saw was Toby. Caleb was still sleeping. Toby automatically walked over to Spencer and gave her a hug. "Hi, beautiful." He says. "Hello, handsome." She flirts back. "Ughhh." Caleb groaned with his back still facing them. He then falls back asleep.

Hanna walks in, and Toby seems a little uncomfortable with it.

"Hi Toby!" Hanna says, also feeling a bit awkward.

"Hanna." He greets.

"Look, Toby, I am really sorry about what happened. I know we should have made more of an effort to stop Alison."

"It's fine. I am only mad at Alison. It was her who threw the bomb, it was her fault."

Out of every one's surprise, Hanna gives Toby a hug. A little hesitant at first, he hugs back, and winks at his smiling girlfriend.

"Okay, enough of this sentimental drama. Spoby, go sit down while I go and wake up the hottie."

Spencer chuckles and sits down with Toby, and they watch as Hanna walks over to Caleb, who is still passed out. But they weren't expecting her to raise her hand and slap him. For a second, Toby was worried that Spencer wasn't going to be able to breathe because of how hard she was laughing.

"Owwww! What the hell? Why did you hit me?"

"I don't have a lot of time to be here, only a few hours, and I figured this was the best way to wake you up."

"I think I like you already. Anyway, why are you in a rush? Do you want to be the first in line to see your boy Justin Bieber's new movie?"

"First of all, it isn't just a movie; it's his real life story."

"About what, his hair?"

"Okay, you know what? Don't talk about the Biebs. You don't the Biebs; you don't understand the Biebs, or his hair."

"Calm down girl, it's only five hours."

"Scoot over." She sits next to him, and they engage in a conversation, most of it arguing.

Spencer and Toby just stare at them in amusement, until Spencer asks, "What do you think about Haleb?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haleb. I think it is a good couple name for them. They are cute together."

Toby then pulls Spencer into his arms and sighs, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. More than you would know." Spencer replies. Despite the rules, Toby gives her a kiss on the cheek. They both fall asleep just like that, in each other's arms.

A/N: Sorry I took longer to update than usual. I was sad about Cory Montieth's (a.k.a., Finn Hudson from Glee) death and lost the inspiration to write. I hope that Lea Michele, his fans, and his family feel better. I am so sorry for their loss.

On a happier note, I just loved Pretty Little Liars 4x06. It was everything I hoped for it to be, and I can't wait for the next one!

Please review it helps motivate me to write faster!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I think that I will try to update at least every other day, because I realized I am spending too much time on the computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Toby (P.O.V) - 9:00 a.m.

I am peacefully asleep with Spencer in my arms until something cold makes me jump.

"Good morning!" Hanna yells. I touch my face to realize that she and Caleb poured water on me and Spencer. I was about to say something when Spencer screams, "Hanna! Caleb! What the hell was that for?!" She continues to ramble on about how lucky they were that her makeup was waterproof and how idiotic Caleb and Hanna are, while they laugh hysterically. I just sit there in silence because I know she is mad right now so I won't make it worse by interrupting.

To be honest, I found it funny. For a second I think Spencer agrees because she is laughing, but then I see it is because she is threatening to hug Hanna and Caleb out of revenge.

9:30

Spencer and Hanna have to leave because they have to be home by 10:30.

"I almost forgot, here Caleb. I have two hamburgers and four cookies. Toby, pizza and three sodas." She hands the food and drinks to us, gives me a long hug says "I love you." Then leaves before I can say it back. Weird.

Hanna walks over to Caleb, pulls him in for a kiss (obviously catching him by surprise), laughs then calls him an idiot, and leaves.

Caleb turns to me and says, "Well, this is has been a pretty interesting morning." I realize his hand is behind his back.

Then he shows me the fact that he now has Hanna's phone. Idiot.

Hanna (P.O.V)

Oh my freaking gosh. I kissed Caleb. I feel anxious. I have to visit him again. I just can't wait until the end of the summer. Spencer said that there is no PDA allowed. I turn to her and see her trying to suppress laughter. I ignore it and reach into my pocket for my phone so I could call the prison to make sure I didn't get him in trouble, but then I realize that it wasn't there.

"Spence! Caleb took my phone! He is so dead!"

I turn to her and she starts laughing her head off.

"I know!" She replies, still chuckling.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was funny! Besides, he and Toby will be bored in that cell so now they have your phone to play with. You can get it back tomorrow anyways."

I first huff in annoyance, but then I realize, I get to see him tomorrow!

Spencer (P.O.V)

Caleb asked me when Hanna wasn't paying attention if I could get her to come tomorrow, and I told him to take her phone and she would definitely come back, even though she probably would anyways.

They are cute together, and I cannot wait until both he and Toby gets out.

"Spencer, you are taking the wrong way, you were supposed to take a left."

"I know." I say with a smirk

A/N: I am sorry this chapter is short; I will make the next one longer. Also, a lot more drama will be ahead. *Hint* did anyone notice how absent Alison has been?

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters, just this fan fiction

Jason (P.O.V)

Alison had me drive her somewhere out of town and drop her off, then leave and stay around the city. She said that if I didn't then she would Spencer I'm her brother. She is such a brat.

I am so bored because while she is out doing god knows what; I have to stay in the city until she tells me to pick her up, where we are so far away from Rosewood that no one I know is here, or so I thought.

I walk over to Hanna and Spencer, who are getting out of Spence's car.

"Jason?!" They exclaim at the same time.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"I was looking for Ali; that is why we are here. I was able to find her thanks to Caleb. I was expecting to just sort of follow her to see where she was going." I explain to Hanna while we are parking. On my phone it said that she is here, wherever here is. I think it is a place called Ravenswood.

"Spence, this place is creepy. I never thought a place could be gray in real life." I just chuckle and get out of the car. Once Hanna gets out we both see Jason coming toward us.

"Hi girls." He says. Hanna seems scared that he is talking to us, considering we rarely see him, while I (for some reason) feel calm around him enough to say "Hi" with a warm smile on my face. He just feels like a friend (even though we only had a real conversation once), or maybe even like family. That feels weird.

"Hey." He replies.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ali just wanted me to drop her off somewhere. You?"

"Oh, um, well, Hanna and I"

"HAVE TO GO BRA SHOPPING!" Hanna screams, interrupting me. Oh my god, she did not just say that.

"Well okay then. Have fun shopping for bras, I guess." He then walks away.

"What the hell Hanna, why did you tell him that?!"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that came to mind! Besides, he left didn't he? Now, let's just find out where Ali has been going, get out of here, then go shopping in OUR town because this place gives me the creeps!"

"Okay then!" I reply. She had a point. He did leave pretty quickly after that.

Alison (P.O.V)

I had Jason drive me to Ravenswood so I could take care of something. I enter the nearest store I could find, go into the bathroom, and put on sunglasses, a brown, wavy wig, and a red coat. I was meeting some people and before I didn't have to go in disguise, but now, some bitch named "-A" has been stalking me and I cannot have this secret exposed.

I walk into a restaurant and apparently they are already sitting at a table waiting for me.

I sit across from him and take off my sunglasses,

"Hello Ian, Wren." I said to them, and then turned to the next person. "What are you doing here?" I was only expecting Wren and Ian, so what is his person doing there? This was NOT the plan.

Hanna (P.O.V)

Spence and I are using her phone to track down Ali until I hear a tire screech and a scream.

I turn around to see Spencer on the ground, unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer (P.O.V)

I wake up in a hospital bed, and I am so confused. What am I doing here? Last thing I remember is waking across the street behind Hanna, and I was looking at the GPS on my phone screen. I also remember hearing a tire screech and a scream that was probably mine, and then everything went black.

I look around the room to see my parents and Melissa. I see that Hanna, Aria, and Emily are all outside talking to Jason, who seems like he was crying. I don't understand why he seems the most worried.

"Mom, what happened?" I ask her. Mom also looks like she was crying and dad was rubbing her back, and Melissa was nervously pacing the floor.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us that." Dad answers for her.

"We were so worried about you Spencer!" Mom yells.

"I know mom, I'm sorry, but I really just want my friends right now. I was with Hanna so maybe she can explain it to me."

All three of them reluctantly nod and leave the room, but first, mom hugs me and says, "I love you so much."

I see my friends one by one enter the room. Jason tries to walk in but my dad stops him. Instead he guides him into the hallway and starts whisper/yelling at him. What is that about?

"Do you remember what happened, Spence?" Aria asks as they sit around the bed.

"I remember a black, van-like car heading towards me, and I didn't have time to move completely out of the way."

"Are you okay?" Emily questions.

"Well, my leg and head is a little sore, but other than that, I feel fine." She nods.

"So, did you see anything, Hanna? Like who did it?" I ask.

"No, but Jason said he got the license plate on his phone. I don't know why, but he was the most shaken up about this."

"Why can't he come in? I asked my family to send my friends in, and I sort of consider Jason as one of them." Before the girls could answer, my doctor walks in.

"Hello Spencer, it is good to know you are awake already. You were asleep for approximately 3 hours and 50 minutes. You have a broken leg and a mild concussion. You can leave tomorrow at 4:00 p.m."

Well, he certainly gets to the point.

"Hanna, what happened after the incident?"

"I tried to get to you but before I even got the chance to take a step, Jason rushed over to you, picked you up, and put you in his car. I got in with him and he drove us here, to the hospital. He was so stressed out he is so worried."

This is so weird. Jason, who I guess is my friend now but why was he so worried? That is weird.

"Can one of you send him in?"

"I'll do it." Aria speaks up, quite loudly. I smirk at her saying, "what is with the forwardness? Am I sensing a little Jaria?"

"What?!"

"You know, Jason and Aria, _Jaria_." Hanna perks right up.

"Yes! That would be adorable! Team Jaria! Aria, go get Jason!" Aria blushes and leaves.

Hanna gets a text, "Sorry Spence, I have to go home. My mom wants to know what happened and she wants to make sure I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smile and she leaves as well.

I am sitting with Emily in awkward silence until Emily asks, "Did you tell anyone?"

"No Emily, I didn't. You said you weren't ready so your secret is safe with me. Are you okay?"

"To be honest, Spence, I don't know. What about you?"

"Emily, I already said I'm fine." I tease her.

Jason then walks into the room.

"I am going to get some coffee. Do any of you want some?"

"Absolutely." Jason and I say in unison.

Jason (P.O.V)

I was so worried when I saw Spencer get hit by a car. Thank god it only got her leg and she just hit her head from falling.

"Hi, Spence, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay. What about you? Hanna said you were really stressed."

"Yeah, I was. I thought you were seriously hurt."

"Jason, I understand why you would be worried, but we only had one real conversation, so why were you that stressed?"

Crap. Well, dad said I could tell her now, because he had a reality check and realized that we cannot hide this forever. I sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand.

"Listen, Spencer. This may be hard to hear, but you need to know the truth. What I guess I'm trying to say is that your father is also my father."

She freezes. She then starts breathing very heavily. I try to calm her down, but she pushes my hands away. But eventually, she goes back to normal.

"So, you're by brother?" I nod.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I just wish it wasn't kept a secret. I mean, it is weird but I guess I have always wanted an older brother."

To my surprise, she gives me a hug. Then, she asks for her dad.

When he enters, he immediately starts rambling, saying, "I am so sorry I kept this from you. I just couldn't admit I had an affair because it would ruin our reputation."

"Dad, I really don't have the energy to care right now. Can we talk later I just got in an accident and found out that I have a brother. All I want to do is sleep.

I walk over, give her another hug, and then leave her to rest. I run into Emily who gives me a coffee and some napkins, then hurries off to Spencer's room.

I start walking again when Aria ran into me, causing me to spill coffee allover myself, while falls. She jumps right back up and grabs the napkins from my hands and tries to help cleaning it up.

"I am so sorry! I was just" I interrupted her by suddenly kissing her. When I pull away, she immediately crashes her lips back onto mine. She then blushes and runs away. I am definitely going to ask her out.

Aria (P.O.V)

Oh my god, he kissed me! I kissed him! I hope he asks me out, I really want to be with him!

I walk into Spencer's room to see her almost asleep.

"Hi Aria!" She exclaims, her eyes open completely open now.

"Aria, you are blushing, what happened?"

"Nothing, it is just nothing, Jason kissed me, and I might have kissed him back." I say excitedly.

She then looks a little weirded out.

"What happened to team Jaria?" I whine.

"I am happy for you, but he is my brother. Are you going on a date with him? That would be so cute!"

"Wait- Jason is your brother?!" I yell.

"Yes, he is, and you have my blessing, now go out there and make sure you go on a date with him!"

I leave the room and meet up with Jason, and we plan to have a date at the grille tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Toby (P.O.V)

I am hanging out with Caleb. We take turns playing a game on Hanna's phone. At first, I felt bad about Caleb taking it, but this is fun.

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?" I ask him.

"I want an apartment. What about you?"

"The same thing."

"How about we have a deal: When we get out we gather up the money we have and get an apartment. We can be roommates."

"Deal." We shake hands and then, of course, Alison walks in.

"Hey freak." She says to me. She turns to Caleb and says, "Who are you, Sketchy?"

Caleb (P.O.V)

This girl is annoying. I could only guess that this is Alison.

"I'm Caleb, who are you?"

"Alison, an old friend of Toby's. Now, I would love to chat, but get your criminal self over to your side of the cell I need to have smart people talk with him."

"Wow, Toby, your old friend is a bitch." I say as if I didn't notice her in the room.

"Just go away!" She yells.

"I wonder if you are as bad at good comebacks as you clearly are with your social skills."

She just huffs and storms out the door. Toby and I start cracking up furiously.

**The Next Morning**

Still Caleb (P.O.V)

Toby and I wake up early so we could see the girls today. I mostly just don't want to get slapped today.

We hear a buzz and Hanna walks in, but not Spencer.

"Why isn't Spencer here?" Toby asks.

Hanna sits with us and brushes a tear away. I instinctively wrap my arm around her.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, especially to you Toby." Oh my god, Toby already looks upset. I start to get concerned because Spencer is also my friend.

"Spencer got hit by a car. She is going home today, and she will be fine. Her leg is broken and she will be staying home for most of the week, resting."

Poor Spencer. I can't believe it. Toby looks heartbroken we all remain silent. That is, until Hanna continues saying to me, "now give me my phone, jackass."

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

A/N: Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**One Week Later**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am finally able to leave the house and go where I please! My parents insisted that I had my rest. I talked to my parents about keeping the fact that I had a brother from me. To be honest, I didn't like the fact that this was a secret and my parents lied to me my whole life. However, after a while I realized that I am actually happy that I have an older brother.

My phone thankfully survived the crash, but I got a text the other day by some unknown number:

*flash back*

_I was told by my doctor and everybody else to stay home for the week or at least don't go out too often. Therefore, I would sleep late and when I woke up I would read or watch T.V. _

_I was flipping through the channels when my phone beeped. I saw that it was an unknown number, but I read it anyway. It said:_

**Sorry about hitting you with my car, but you were too close for comfort. Couldn't let you see me! **

**Kisses, -A**

**P.S, if you let Jason show the cops that picture of my license plate, next time you won't get so lucky**

_Who the hell is "A"? How was I too close for comfort? Was this Ali? No, it couldn't be. Yes, she is a manipulative bitch, but she wouldn't hit me with her car just to keep me from seeing her, would she? _

*end of flash back*

I am currently getting ready to leave the house. I will visit Toby and Caleb tomorrow morning with Hanna, but it is too late in the day. Alison would be suspicious. Speaking of her:

*flash back* (from when Spencer was still in the hospital)

_I was just waking up this morning when Ali bursts into the room in a panic._

"_Oh my god, Spence, are you okay?!" She asks, half screaming. _

"_Yes, Ali, I am fine. I'm going home today." I answer. She walks over to me and gives me a hug._

"_Well as long as you are fine we need to talk. Why were you in Ravenswood?"_

"_I was shopping with Hanna. What were you doing there?"_

"_How did you know I was there?"_

"_Jason told me once you got to the hospital. I had to stay in town for the rest of the day because Jason was my ride."_

"_You didn't answer me. What were you doing there?" _

"_I was meeting up with some friends and getting something to eat."_

"_What friends?"_

"_Just friends, Spence. Calm down. Anyway, did Jason tell you anything important?"_

"_Other than the fact that he is my brother, too? No." I reply_

_She gives me another hug saying, "We are practically sisters." _

I decide to head over to Jason's house to make sure he didn't show the police the photo of the driver's license plate. I take my crutches and carefully make my way down the stairs.

When I get to the driveway I notice Ali's car is missing, again. I crutched over to the door, and before I get the chance to knock, Mrs. Dilaurentis opens it.

"Hello, Spencer. Alison isn't here right now, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Jason."

"Oh, him. He told me you found out about you being related. He is upstairs in his room. Now if you excuse me, I will be on my way to work." She then hopped into her car and left.

I slowly got up the stairs. "Stupid crutches," I mutter under my breath. Once I finally reach his door, I knock. It takes a couple of minutes before he answers his bedroom door.

"Spencer, hi." He seems surprised.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" I ask.

"Um I was getting dressed."

"Okay." I say, but I don't believe him. I decide not to push him about it, because what I came here for is probably more important. He lets me into his room, and I sit down on a chair.

"So, Jason, did you show the cops that picture of the car's license plate?"

"No, I am supposed to go in tomorrow to show them, though."

"Jason, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to."

"Spencer, they need to catch the guy who did this."

"No, Jason. It wouldn't be safe."

"What is going on Spencer? Why can't you tell me?" Then, his phone rings, and he reads a text.

"Oh. I see." He says. "Who is –A? Is that the one who hit you?"

"I wish I knew who he or she is."

"I guess I should just delete the picture."

"Yes, you should."

As he is searching through his phone for the photo, I smelt a hint of alcohol. I look to my right to see it under his pillow. He is seventeen, he should not be drinking, let alone have his own bottle!

"Jason, what is this. No, let me rephrase; WHY do you have this?" He looks over to me, and then he immediately shoots up from his seat.

"Spencer, just give it back, okay?"

"No. You aren't supposed to have this. I am confiscating it. I am doing this because you're my brother and even though I just found out I still love you as if I knew we were related my whole life."

"I love you too, Spence, but please don't take that away."

"Jason, you cannot have this. I already know you have more of these, I have been here before, remember? I am not going to search this place, but the least I can do is give you a favor and take this away from you. Now give me a hug so I can leave and meet up with my friends at the grille." I then stuffed the bottle into my backpack.

He does as told and gives me a hug. He knows better than to argue with me. If good enough to win a fight with Ali, then he wouldn't stand a chance. However, when I turn to leave, he asks, "Spencer? Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can. Besides, now I have someone to drive me."

As we are in the car, he starts the conversation:

"Spencer, why did you hate the idea so much that I was drinking?"

"Other than the fact that it could seriously damage you, there is no way in hell that I am letting my best friend date a guy who drinks all the time."

"Thanks."

"So, Aria, huh?"

"Shut up." He says very quickly.

General (P.O.V)

When Jason and Spencer reach the grille, Hanna almost trips over her seat while running over to Spencer, and giving her a hug. Once they all sit down, they all just make small talk, when Spencer suggests, "Hanna, Emily, I think I forgot something in the car, can you two help me look for it?"

Aria says, "Do you want me to help, too?" She know what is going on, Spence just wants Aria to be left alone with Jason. It takes a while, but eventually Jason catches on.

"No! I mean, you can't just leave Jason all by himself, can you?"

"Fine." Aria says, and forces a grin. Spencer then rushes out (as quickly as she can while on crutches) with Emily and Hanna following behind her.

Once they get inside the car, Hanna whips out a pair of binoculars and looks through them at the window, watching Aria and Jason talk.

"Spence, why do you have those? And Han, why are you using them?" asks a creeped- out Emily.

"Don't question us. Okay, Aria is giggling, while Jason speaks. Now, he is moving a strand of hair from her face and she is blushing. Crap! They see us! Duck!" Hanna Yells.

**The next morning**

Toby (P.O.V)

Today I finally get to see Spencer! I haven't seen her all week, but she would call. Also, Hanna and Caleb have gotten pretty close and we are just waiting for us to get out so we can take our girlfriends out on a date. Thank goodness it is in about seven weeks. Today is the last day Hanna is visiting because she is leaving the state with her mother for the rest of the summer.

I hear the buzz from the room and Spencer walks in, on crutches. It isn't like I didn't know she had them, but it still hurt to actually see her on them. I hope they catch the cops catch the bastard who did this to her.

"Hi Toby! Hi Caleb!" She greets us along with Hanna. I can barely wait for her to sit down before I take her in my arms. But then we hear a sharp knock on the door. The guards have gotten really uptight since Caleb took Hanna's phone. I settle for having an arm wrapped around her.

Hanna walks over to Caleb, who is sleeping, but this time she doesn't slap him she just sits by him and waits for him to wake up.

When he does wake up, he first sees Hanna, and a smile grows on his face. Then, he looks over to the other people in the room.

"Hey, crutches." He says to Spencer.

"Hey yourself, Sketchy." She retorts.

We all spend the time visiting just making conversation, talking about what has been going on.

Once they have to leave I stop Spencer and say, "Spence, I want you to know that I was so scared when Hanna told me what happened. Please, be more careful. I love you."

"Of course I will, Toby. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless. I love you too."

At this point, I don't care about the damn rules; I slam my lips on to Spencer's. I then give her a hug and she leaves.

Alison (P.O.V)

I can't believe "A" hit Spencer with the car! When I found out who "A" is, I laughed. But now I realize how dangerous she really is! She better not do that again. Now that I know who she really is, I can hold this against her. One more threat towards me and I will make sure she goes to Radley.

The only reasons I don't tell anyone in the first place are because:

She might tell my secrets

I can get her to do what I want

She sort of got stopped Spencer from finding out I was meeting up with Ian, Wren, and her.

Now, I am working on being in charge of this "A" team. On one hand, it could be fun, messing with my friends like this. On the other hand I could try my best to make sure things don't go too far, I still need to protect them; especially Emily. I know this sounds twisted, I know it is strange and confusing that I am hurting my friends while protecting them at the same time. But I have a plan.

First I will get in charge. Then, I will blackmail them based off of the secrets they told me. (This way I could get what I want and their lies would be kept hidden). Also, I will recruit Toby for the team. Knowing him, he will want to protect the girls, Spencer most of all. I will set him up so Spencer thinks he is the bad guy and she will realize what a mistake she made by dating him. However, the rest I have planned is much bigger than "Spoby". Ugh, worst mash- up name ever! **(A/N: obviously, I don't feel the same way, but that just seems like something Alison would think.)** Hell, this plan would work, even if I was dead. I would have my little minions to help me carry it out.

A/N: Hello! I was thinking, maybe I should skip to the end of summer, when Toby and Caleb get out. What do you think, should I? Also, I am no good when it comes to describing kissing scenes or anything like that, which is why I don't have Spoby have many of them. I will try at some point, though.

Also, about the last episode, I was so overjoyed about Toby and Caleb working together I almost forgot how to breathe! It was epic!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**The Day of Toby and Caleb's release**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am so excited! Finally, it is the day Toby and Caleb are released from that hellhole. The authorities were planning to make Toby's sentence to a year longer. Though, he was able to get out at the same time as Caleb because Jason and I went down to the courthouse (Apparently, Alison told him the truth but to make me look guilty. Thankfully, Jason didn't believe her) and said that we didn't see Toby at the crime scene but just a hooded figure with some blonde strands of hair. Also, we explained how it couldn't have been him because the stink bomb was reportedly thrown from the outside and he was inside the garage.

Hanna is still away with her mother so she couldn't come. However, Aria and Emily will be coming with me.

As I am in the car I think back to this morning:

*flash back*

_I am just waking up when I hear a knock on the door._

_As I get down the stairs the heavenly aroma of coffee fills my nose. I also see dirty plates and mugs in the kitchen so that must mean my parents have already left for work._

_I am still on crutches, but I get them off next week._

_When I reach the door, I see Emily and Aria standing there, with evil smirks on their faces._

_Once we all get to my room, Aria is searching through my closet (out of earshot) while Emily and I talk as she does my makeup. _

"_So, are you excited?" She asks awkwardly._

"_Yes. So, how have you been? We haven't talked yet."_

"_Well, I am trying to find out how to break up with Ben, for reasons that you already know."_

"_Oh, why don't you just tell him it isn't working out?"_

"_I tried, but he wouldn't listen because he was too busy trying to make out with me."_

"_Emily, if he does that again, slap him in the face and tell him that it's over."_

"_I would, but you know I am not one to do that."_

"_Listen, it is okay if you aren't ready to dump him, even if you don't have feelings for him. You can do it when you feel prepared. When you can, just tell him it isn't working out."_

"_But what if he doesn't take it well?" _

"_Then just wish him the best, and leaves. Then, you call me, or come over to my house, no matter what time it is."_

"_Okay. Thanks, Spence." _

"_No problem. By the way, if he hurts you in anyway, you know I will hurt him, right?"_

"_And I will help!" Aria says, walking towards us._

_She then hands me something to wear._

_I come back out in a casual, white-with-black polka dots- button up dress. Along with it, Aria throws me a pair of black flats._

_Aria offers to drive as Emily chooses the back, with me in the passenger seat._

_*end of flash back*_

"Spencer?" Aria whispers.

I look in the back seat to see Emily sleeping.

"What?" I whisper back.

"This is probably going to be awkward, you know, because I have only talked to him once, over the phone, and Emily hasn't really talked to him at all."

"Yeah, it will. Just start a conversation. It was awkward for me, too, but now I am friends with Caleb and dating Toby."

"You're right. I think it's great that Hanna found someone, even if he was in reform school."

"Yeah, it is. I bet Caleb can't wait for her to come back."

"Speaking of Hanna, she didn't really tell us where she was going, did she?"

"No, she didn't. But I am sure that Hanna will tell us if she wants to."

"Well, we have arrived."

"I'll wake Emily up." I say. I shake her awake and say, "Emily, we're here."

"I'll drive next." She replies. We all get out of the car, mostly so that Aria can go to the passenger seat and Emily to the driver's.

I walk in to the building to see that Toby was waiting at the front desk. I practically run over to Toby and crash my lips onto his. Then, we engage in a long hug.

When we are done, I hold onto his hand as we exit the building.

Once we get in the car, we all exchange greetings and Aria starts driving.

In the middle of the ride, I just realize something, "Oh my god! Aria, turn around! We forgot Caleb!"

**A/N: **I amso so so so sorry that I didn't update. I'm sorry this is a short chapter. Also, I am sorry if this story feels rushed. Like I said in the first chapter, this is my first fan fiction, and I am new at this.

Now that I am done with the apologies…

OH MY GOD! Mona is messing with my mind! One minute she is a bitch, the next, she is saving Hanna's mom from going to prison! Also, as for the commercial for the next episode, I hope Spencer's okay! (However, maybe something good can come from her being hurt. I don't think they would kill her off yet so maybe a good Spoby moment will finally happen.)

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

A/N: The following start of the chapter takes place exactly where I left off in the last one. Also, I made a mistake. Emily is the one driving, not Aria.

Caleb (P.O.V)

After I sign a few papers, I head out to the front desk, but I can't see Spencer anywhere, or Toby. I figured that he was just in the bathroom, but it has been a half an hour, and there is still no sign of either of them.

They forgot me. I should me mad. However, I actually find this pretty funny. Besides, I can always get back at them.

I was plotting my revenge when I see Spencer dash through the door (well, as close to dashing as she can get on crutches.

She gives me a quick hug, and then says, "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine." I say, and then mutter "I'll get revenge, anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Spencer (P.O.V)

I feel so terrible. I can't believe I forgot him! I was so excited to see Toby!

I get in the backseat. Toby is on the right, I'm in the middle, and Caleb on the left.

"So you are Caleb. I'm Aria, and this is Emily."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, you like Hanna?" Emily asks him.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's sweet. I hope you treat her well, because if you don't, I will break your face."

"Ok then." He says.

Everyone just starts cracking up. Eventually, we all start talking about random topics. Emily drops Caleb, Toby, and I at my house, and drives away to bring Aria home and eventually reach her house.

When I walk inside, I receive a text from my mother. It said:

**Hi honey, **

**Your father and I will be away for the week on an important business trip. We left some money for you on your night stand to go back- to- school shopping. If you have extra, just treat yourself to whatever. Love you!**

I shut off my phone. It doesn't really bother me much that they are away again. Besides, now I guess Caleb and Toby can stay here for the week until they find somewhere to stay. Toby told me that Caleb and he were planning on being roommates and getting an apartment. Emily is working in the brew and there is a loft above the place. He said they will probably move there.

I am leaning on the kitchen counter when I feel strong arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asks, while trailing kisses down my neck.

"I was just spacing out. Where is Caleb? I can tell he isn't here because I don't hear him complaining that we are hurting his eyes."

Toby pulls away and says, "He is taking a walk. He said he wants to embrace his freedom."

I turn around and give him a kiss, he deepens it and when it stars to get heated, we hear an "ahem" coming from the door frame.

Caleb.

"What happened to you embracing your freedom?" I ask.

"I got bored."

We all sit in the living room and fight over what genre to watch. We all settle on horror, which I almost instantly regret.

I am practically shaking by the end of it. During the whole movie, I was checking over my shoulder to make sure nothing was there, one part even caused me to scream. Thank goodness Toby is here. I sort of feel bad for Caleb though, he is hiding his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers. Well, now he can't make fun of me for being scared.

When the movie is done, I walk in the kitchen counter to get a drink of water.

I am finally relaxed when someone comes from behind me and yells, causing me to scream.

I turn around, not aware of what I am doing, and on instinct, I punch the attacker in the face.

"Caleb! I am so sorry! You really shouldn't sneak up on me!"

Toby is right behind him, laughing his ass off, while Caleb is holding his face in pain.

"Damn it! Well, that backfired!" He yells.

I get him an ice pack and he immediately presses it to his cheek.

"You know, I still have to get you back for scaring me." I tell him.

"What are you talking about? You punched me in the face!"

"Not on purpose. It was my natural reaction."

"Whatever. I just hope I don't get a black eye."

Meanwhile Toby is still laughing. Finally, he stops.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you getting hurt anytime soon." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." I say, yawning.

Caleb goes into the guest room while I have Toby sleep in my room.

I get in my bed with Toby beside me. I fall asleep in his arms in a matter of 10 minutes.

A/N: What did you think? Next chapter will be a lot longer, and I will try to get it up ASAP.

P.S. , Should I have Paily, Emaya, or Emaya, have Maya die in like in the show and then Paily?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**The next day**

Emily (P.O.V)

Today is going to be a busy day. I am dumping Ben today, and I am going to Spencer's later

But first, Ben.

I dial his number and invite him over to my house. My mom is at work, so I will be alone.

When he arrives, he immediately notices the look on my face. Instead of letting him in, I step outside and close the door.

"Ben, we need to talk." I say.

"What?"

"I want to break up." I blurt out.

"Why?"

"I just don't have feelings for you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ben, it's not you, it's me."

"Don't lay that cheesy-ass line on me, tell me the real reason."

"The truth is, there is someone else."

"Who is it?"

"It isn't someone you know well, and I don't think they are ready for a relationship, but I have stronger feelings towards them. Please don't make this difficult, Ben. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I just think we are better off as friends." Technically, I am not lying. I do have feelings for someone else. I got over Alison ever since I told Spencer I'm gay. But, there is this other girl, and her name is Maya. She just moved into town, and she lives next door to me.

"If you really have feelings for someone else, tell me who it is."

"I really can't tell you Ben."

"Why not?"

"Ben why do you have to know!? Just take a hint! I don't want to be with you anymore! You will know if we are ever together! Leave me alone!" He looks hurt now. I never wanted to hurt his feelings.

"Ben, I am really sorry. I am trying not to hurt you, but you're making it so difficult! You need to accept that I am breaking up with you, goodbye."

I go back into my house, then close and lock the door behind me. I walk up to my room and dial Spencer's number.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hi! What's wrong?"

"I did it. I broke up with him."

"Good for you. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm relieved that I finally left him, but I still feel really bad."

"Okay, I know that you were planning on coming later, but just come over right now."

"Alright, I'll be there in about an hour. Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Em."

I look outside my window to make sure that Ben has left. He's gone.

I start to get ready to leave.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"Who was that?" Caleb asks, coming downstairs as I hang up the phone. It is 2:00 in the afternoon, and he just woke up. Toby and I were setting down our plates, getting ready to eat our sandwiches.

"It was Emily. She is coming over in an hour. She just dumped her boyfriend." I answer.

"Wow. Spencer really hit you badly, didn't she?" Toby says, noticing the large bruise under his eye.

Caleb sits next to Toby after stealing half of my sandwich.

"Hey! My sandwich!" I yell.

"Hey! My eye!" Caleb teases, using the same tone as me.

Thankfully, Toby gives me half of his.

"Thanks, babe." I say, and then I give him a kiss.

"Stop! I'm eating!" Caleb yells.

"Yeah, my sandwich." I retort.

Toby (P.O.V)

I was finishing up the half a sandwich I was eating when someone enters the house.

Emily.

I know that she isn't a bad person, but we never really talked much.

Spencer automatically gives Emily a hug, walks to the freezer, pulls out a small tub of ice cream, and sets it on the table across from me, where Emily is sitting.

Emily gets out a spoon and digs in.

"How come Toby and I don't get any iced cream?" Caleb asks. (A/N: note that he said iced cream)

"Emily needs cheering up. Therefore, she gets ice cream." Spencer replies.

"I need cheering up! Hanna isn't here and her best friend punched me in the face!"

"You punched him in the face?!" Emily exclaims.

"He snuck up behind her." I told her.

"That explains it. One time, Spencer elbowed me in the ribs after I snuck up behind her during a horror movie. But the look on her face was worth it!" Emily tells me.

"You know what, fine! Caleb I'll get you iced cream. Toby, do you want ice cream?" I nod my head. I haven't had any in a long time.

Spencer opens up the fridge again, taking out some more ice cream and some other stuff but I can't see what it is.

She also opens up the refrigerator and takes some unknown item out and whipped cream as Caleb smiles in victory.

When she turns around she gives us both a bowl of ice cream with an enormous amount of whipped cream. It is so delicious! At least, I thought so.

"What is this? This isn't iced cream!" Caleb yells in amusement.

"What are you talking about? Yes it is." Spencer replies.

"Oh, really? Show me."

Spencer picks up his spoon and points to the contents in the bowl.

"There is the ice. There is the cream."

Spencer and Caleb continue to argue about whether or not it is what Caleb asked for.

All of a sudden, Emily asks me, "Toby? Can I talk to you?"

We walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"Toby, I am really sorry about everything that happened."

"Emily, stop. I have said this so many times, but really, Alison is the one I am mad at. Spencer already explained everything. There is no need to say sorry."

Before she can say anything, we turn around to see an angry Spencer with whipped cream all over her and a laughing Caleb, with the can.

I burst out in laughter. She is so adorable when she is angry. That is, until her anger is now directed towards me.

"You think this is funny?" She asks me.

I nod, but then I realize this is the wrong answer, so I shake my head, but is too late.

"You know, Toby, I could really use a hug right now." I see what she is planning so I quickly get up and start to back up.

"Spencer, don't." I say, but she continues to walk towards me. I try to run away, but she starts chasing me.

I stop when I don't think she is near me anymore. I turn around and she isn't there. I finally feel relaxed when she jumps on my back

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yell.

I go upstairs and take a shower once Spencer lets go of me. I know that I am going to get her back, so maybe I'll just team up with Caleb. I change into some new clothes and go downstairs. I see Spencer saying goodbye to Emily. Caleb is finishing up her ice cream.

Once Emily leaves, we all sit on the couch, bored. I decide to go for a walk, so I leave. I am planning on getting Spencer some flowers, so I will have to walk a little more into town.

When I get there, I receive a text. It says:

**You have five minutes to meet me in the alley or else someone close to you will get hurt.**

**Tick-tock,**

**Xoxo – A**

Who is "A". No matter who it is, I walk into the alley, not wanting to take any chances.

I am greeted by two people in masks. One of them is wearing a red coat, and the other one is wearing a black hoodie.

"What do you want?" I ask.

A/N: I am planning for more Spoby next chapter. Also, I know that Emily likes Maya right now, but I am making it so that both the Emaya and the Paily fans will be satisfied.

I think I will jump to right before school starts after next chapter.

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

"What do you want?" I ask.

The one in the red coat takes out a device and puts it up to where their mouth is covered up by the mask. They tell me what they wanted to say. (**A/N; There is a reason I am not saying what they asked.)**

"No." I answer

"Come on, Toby. Think about all that has happened. Those bitches let you go to prison."

I turn around, and start walking away.

"Wait!" I turn my head towards them again. This time the one talking is the one in the black hoodie. Now, they have the voice distorter.

"Let me explain how this will go down," Black- hoodie continues, "You will do what we say, or else we will make you, and your new friends miserable."

**One hour later**

"That's bull shit." I hiss and walk out of the alley after an intense argument.

When I enter the flower shop, I get a new text:

**You think I'm bluffing? I guess we will wait and see. Also, if you tell anyone about this, it WILL come back to bite you**

**Kisses! –A**

Who the hell is A? All I know is that the one in the red coat looks just like Alison.

I buy the bouquet of purple carnations and white lilies for my girlfriend, and yet another text comes my way:

**You have been out for a while, are you okay?**

**-Spencer**

I breathe out a sigh of relief. I reply:

**Yes, I'm okay. I'll be back soon. I love you.**

**-Toby**

**I love you too.**

**-Spencer**

I eventually make it to the house. I knock on the door, which is immediately answered by Spencer.

When I give her the flowers, she asks, "Are those for me?"

"No, they're for Caleb." I answer sarcastically. To my surprise, she screams, "Caleb! Toby has flowers for you!"

Caleb opens the door to his room and yells, "Toby, I'm flattered but I think we're better off as friends. Besides, think about Spencer. How would she feel?" He then goes back to his room.

I shake my head at Spencer and give her a kiss. I love her so much.

**Three days later**

Caleb (P.O.V)

Since Spencer got her cast off, she has been driving everywhere and rarely ever sat down. Therefore, she insisted on driving me to the airport, to pick up Hanna and her mother. Mrs. Marin cannot know about me being in prison, or else she would never let me take Hanna on a date.

She already knows about Toby, so he decided to stay at Spencer's house to avoid the awkwardness.

**At the airport**

Still Caleb (P.O.V)

At first, I didn't recognize Hanna. She looks so…..different. She has gotten thinner. A lot thinner. She looks me in the eye, somewhat different. I give her a hug to reassure her.

"Do I look different?" She asks shakily.

"Yes, but not to me. To me you are just as beautiful as always." She pulls back and looks me in the eyes, and says,

"You know, for an idiotic boy who just got out of reform school, you are really sweet."

I am about to say something else, but I am pushed to the side by Spencer, who almost knocks Hanna over with a hug.

Hanna (P.O.V)

I was so nervous that Caleb wouldn't like me anymore because of how much I have changed. But, I was wrong. He is such a great guy.

Now Spencer is hugging me so tightly I think that I am going to run out of oxygen.

"Spencer, I can't breathe!" She eventually stops and says, "Hanna, you look great!"

"Thanks." I say anxiously. We talk for a while until she walks away to greet my mom.

When we all enter the car I am sitting with Caleb while Spencer is in the front with my mother.

It is silent for the most part and before we know it Spencer arrives at our house. Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and I are all just going to relax and hang out there. Then, the next day, Spencer and I will go visit the girls since we haven't had much time together since I left.

As Spencer and I are in her room, she asks, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I reply, but I know what she is talking about.

"Where did you go?"

"I told you I went out of state with my mother."

"What happened while you were gone?"

I can't hold it in any longer, so I decide to tell her.

"Spencer, I went away to go to fat camp. I got fed up with being called Hefty Hanna. Therefore, I asked my mother to take me. She was hesitant at first because she wanted me to feel confident in how I am already. Realizing that I wasn't changing my mind, she told me to pack my bags and we went."

Choosing to change the subject, I ask, "How did Caleb get that bruise under his eye?"

"I punched him." She replies. Wait, what?! I want to ask why, but she already ran out of the room

Toby (P.O.V)

As I wait in the living room, I think back to earlier this morning, when I scared Spencer and was almost hit with a bat.

*flashback*

_I am waiting for Spencer to come home. While she was away I got a haircut. I get up to get a cup of water, my back to the door._

_I hear the door open and a scream. I turn around and no one is there. Next thing I know Caleb is running through the door with a bat, but stops when he sees my face._

_He turns around and yells, "Spencer! It's just Toby, dumbass!"_

_She walks in seeming relieved. _

"_Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She says, giving me a kiss._

_She continues after we pull away saying, "You should really tell me when you get a haircut that makes you not recognizable."_

_*_end of flashback_*_

Finally, Spencer comes downstairs, and I am speechless. She is simply wearing jeans

Her hair is loose and curls down her back. She is so beautiful.

"Toby?" She asks. I realize that I have been staring at her this whole time.

"You are gorgeous." I say.

She is blushing and it the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"Well you look pretty great yourself." She replies. She walks over to me and pulls me in for a long kiss until Caleb comes out and pushes through us because he is trying to look for Hanna, who is waiting in the living room.

We all decide to order pizza. I sit on the end of the couch with Spencer on my right, Hanna on hers, and Caleb on the other end.

Finally, someone speaks up.

"So where have you been, Hanna?" Caleb asks.

"I was out of state with my mother." She says.

I look over to Spencer who seems to be Spacing off.

I reach over the table to hold her hand, bringing her back to reality.

"So, Spencer, you failed to tell me why you punched Caleb in the face." Hanna states.

Once Spencer explains everyone laughs, especially Hanna since she just found out.

The rest of the night is spent with making pointless discussion and fighting over what to watch.

Eventually, we are all exhausted so I decide to stay on the couch while Spencer and Hanna are in Spencer's room and Caleb in his own room.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here? Hanna and I could be in the living room if you want." Spencer says.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, Caleb and I are moving in to the loft tomorrow so it will probably be easier to get up in the morning for me."

She nods her head and goes upstairs.

I try to get to sleep, but I keep thinking of what happened earlier this week with the person in the red coat and the one in the hoodie.

I hope "A" doesn't do anything to Spencer, because if she does, there will be hell to pay.

I get up and walk to Spencer's room. The door is open, so I step in, grab my suitcase, and leave the room.

When I go back to the couch downstairs, open the suitcase, and search through before I find what I was looking for: my black hoodie.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I had to plan things out first. If there was any confusion, please tell me so I can explain because I have went back and changed things so I might have forgotten to erase some things that don't make sense. For example, I was going to have Spoby and Haleb go camping but then I changed my mind. I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**(P.S., aww no spoby from this episode, I was really hoping it would be Spencer in the lake. However, that episode was amazing just like every other one. I cannot wait for the next one!)**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

**The last night of Summer Vacation**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am hanging out with Aria, Emily, and Hanna for the last time before school starts.

Alison, once again, couldn't make it.

We are all laughing and having fun until we hear a weird noise at the door.

We all creep towards it to investigate, when someone pops out at us, causing us to scream.

Alison.

"That wasn't funny, Ali." I say while giggling.

"That was hilarious." Alison answers.

We all go back to our seats and Hanna asks, "Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé?"

"No not yet." She replies.

"I am loving her new video." Emily says.

"Maybe a little too much, Em." Ali says to her.

I can see the discomfort and hurt on Emily's face. I secretly send a look Alison's way before giving Emily a sympathetic look.

Alison gives Aria a drink and says, "Your turn."

Aria starts to drink and I said, "Careful Aria. Take too much and you will tell us all your secrets."

Ali all of a sudden gets serious and tells us, "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."

She goes back to normal and tells Aria to, "Drink up."

Aria does as told, causing us all to laugh.

**The middle of the night**

I return to the barn after looking for Alison.

When I enter the girls are all awake and ask, "Where's Ali?"

"She's gone. I have been looking everywhere for her. I think I heard a scream."

**A/N: Well, this is the end. However, I am making a sequel that jumps ahead one year later. The first chapter will be what has been happening throughout the year before Alison's body is found, if that makes sense. If not, tell me or you will once I put the chapter up.**

**Also, I wanted to say that in season 3 episode 12 of Pretty Little Liars, Aria starts reading her book for a second. The book is called, "Brave New World". I searched what the book is about and apparently, it is about reproductive technology and psychological manipulation. That seems pretty fishy to me. Tell me if that seems odd and somewhat suspicious to you as well.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Lastly, can anyone tell me how to get the story to say complete?**


End file.
